Betsy's dad calls Mrs. C the N-Word and gets grounded
Cast Betsy and Caillou's dad-Eric Mrs. C-Ashley Mrs. C's angry voice-Shouty Tina-Kimberly Betsy's mom-Julie WRJ WRJ-Paul Betsy-Jersey Girl Plot Mrs. C will be joining WRJ WRJ in the Mental People's homes. When she is there, she doesn't act like a monkey or throw a mental breakdown like Mojo Jojo does. Transcript Darnell: Since WRJ WRJ is in the Mental People's Homes and YankieDude5000 is fired, I'm going to call Mrs. C the N-Word. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! (at Mrs. C's house) Mrs. C: What do you want? Darnell: How dare you date YankieDude5000?! You should stop doing that, you N*****! Mrs. C: Hey! Don't say the N-Word! That's mean! Darnell: Why not, N*****! Mrs. C: Insult me one more time and see what happens! Darnell: Why should I you N*****! Mrs. C got very angry and lost her temper at Darnell, who was horrified. Mrs. C: (Shouty's voice) You know that?! Admit it! That's it, I'm going to attack you right now!!! Darnell: Come and catch me, N*****! Mrs. C began to chase after Darnell, yelling angrily. Mrs. C: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! (Shouty's voice) Come back here, you obnoxious brat! I'll get you! I'll get a mace to attack you with it! Mrs. C ran back inside the house. Darnell: Phew! That was close! I need to lay down. Inside Mrs. C's house, Mrs. C picked up a mace. Then she went out of the house, and he continued to chase after Darnell. Darnell: Oh no! Mrs. C's going mad! She's got a mace! Mrs. C: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Darnell: I better get away before that madwoman kills me! Mrs. C: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Mrs. C kept on chasing after Darnell. Mrs. C: (Shouty's voice) I'LL MACE YOU GOOD! Darnell: AAAAAARGH! Darnell: She's getting as mad as Spinelli! Madwoman! Madwoman! Mrs. C: (Shouty's voice) WHEN I GET YOU, YOU'RE DONE! DO YOU HEAR ME?!! DONE!!! D-O-N-E! DONE! WHEN I CALL THE COPS TO ARREST YOU, YOU'LL BE ROTTING IN JAIL FOR THIS! JUST YOU WAIT! YOU'LL BE SORRY FOR CALLING ME THE N-WOOOOOOOOOOOOOORD!!!!! Darnell ran as fast as he could. Mrs. C: (Shouty's voice) YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME THIS TIME, YOU NAUGHTY BOY! STOP RIGHT THERE, SO I CAN ATTACK YOU WITH A MACE AND BEAT YOU UP! Darnell: Help! Help! Tina, help! Save me! Madwoman! Madwoman! She's chasing me with a mace! Do something! That madwoman's going crazy! Stop that madwoman before hse gets me! Do something, please! Before she kills me! Darnell ran past Tina. Angrily, Tina halted Mrs. C. Tina: Stop! Hey, what's going on!? What's the big idea chasing after Darnell!? I saw you molesting him! I just heard that you're doing that! Mrs. C: Because he called me the N-Word! Tina: Hey, there's no need to chase after the kid like that! Where did you get the mace come from? Mrs. C: I had to use the mace to chase after that naughty boy Darnell because he called me the N-Word! Tina: Hey! There's no need to do to any of those kids like that! I think you need to put the mace back in your house. But I will take it back to your house! And there's no need to get angry or violent to Darnell just because he called you the N-Word! Mrs. C: (Shouty's voice) LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM RIGHT NOW!!! Tina: I'm afraid your rage is getting worse. Besides, you have been too violent this time. I'm sending you to Mental People's Home. You're getting mad and insane. Because your molesting behaviour have gone too far, I'm sending you to solitary confinement. Come with me now. Let's get in the bus now! Mrs. C: Fine! Whatever you say! Mrs. C did as she was told and the bus drove away. Boris: Darnell, it's okay. You can stop crying. WRJ WRJ is gone for good. Darnell: Thank you Boris for helping me. You're a good friend. We would be so happy, even without Mrs. C. Meanwhile, in Mental People's Home, Tina took Mrs. C to the dormitory. Tina: Welcome to my Mental People's Home. You will stay in there. This dormitory is where you're staying. Since you've been going too far on Darnell and chasing him with a mace, I'm sending you to solitary confinement. Come with me. Mrs. C: Fine! I deserve that! Mrs. C did as she was told, and she followed Tina on the way to the solitary confinement. Then Tina and Mrs. C reached the cell, and then Tina placed Mrs. C in solitary confinement. Tina: This is the solitary confinement. You will stay in there, and you will go to the dormitary tomorrow. Enjoy your permanent stay. Also, I will take the mace back to your house. And if you dare escape, you will be grounded even more. Enjoy your permanent stay. Tina walked away. Mrs. C was guilty. Mrs. C (sadly): I knew I shouldn't have done that to Darnell after he called me the N-Word. WRJ WRJ: It's okay Mrs. C. On the bright side, we're here together. (at Betsy's house) Daphne: Darnell, are you out of your mind?! How dare you call Mrs. C the N-Word?! You know saying the N-Word is racist! Now Mrs. C is in the Mental People's Homes with WRJ WRJ! Darnell: But Daphne, that's what she gets for grounding Demi West and for supporting the Third Street School's new principal YankieDude5000. Daphne: I don't care! You are grounded grounded grounded for 12 days! Go to your room while I revive Betsy after she was pushed into the crocodile pit by the Recess bullies! Darnell (running upstairs): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (at the graveyard) Daphne: This is my only chance. (Betsy comes back to life) Betsy: Mom, thank you for reviving me. Daphne: Any time Betsy. Category:Grounded Stuff Category:All Darnell deserves